Las aventuras de Barbanegra
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: se basa en un "descendiente" de Edward Teach "Barbanegra", que hace lo mismo que su antepasado, pero a principios del siglo XIX en la Cuba colonial


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Las aventuras de Barbanegra

En un callejón inundado de las calles de Cuba, a principios del siglo XIX, que era una colonia de España, había un ventanero llamado Edward Sagara Teach, que estaba con un linyera alcohólico contándole que era descendiente del pirata Barbanegra y quería serlo ya que estaba harto de ser pobre.

Pero cuando se alejo de ese lugar vio una nave en estado ruinoso, subió para saber de que se trataba y apareció una mujer pirata con la ropa andrajosa, se llamaba la capitana Elizabeth.

Ella paso por muchas correrías, por eso su barco quedo así y estaba sin tripulación, y el joven dijo:

-Entonces seré un pirata-

Tenia que lucir como su antepasado Barbanegra, se vistió de pantalones rojos, camisa blanca, una casaca roja, un par de botas y un tricornio negro, se había dejado crecer la barba para luego adornarla.

Para conseguir a su tripulación, fue a rescatar a unos prisioneros ingleses, se llamaban Smith, Stuart, Bruce, Morgan y Zack, se lanzaron contra los soldados españoles y lo siguieron.

Tenia una bricbarca que pertenecía a su fallecido padre, que lo que pudo saber que fue asesinado por el malvado capitán Parca, que solía tener una mascara de cráneo y así nadie sabia quien era en realidad.

Durante la medianoche, Teach y su tripulación conversaban sobre la cubierta, mientras que Stuart vio tres barcos con banderas negras.

Se trataba de los secuaces de Parca, el capitán ordeno cargar los cañones y abrir fuego contra el enemigo, con muchos disparos causaron muchos daños al enemigo, su enemigo los observaba de lejos.

En una estancia al lado de una jungla en Cuba, una joven sirvienta de pelo negro llamada Venus miraba la selva, y en ella estaban dos ladrones, uno adulto, el otro niño, y de mascota tenían un gato.

Y también un joven aventurero llamado David, que entro en secreto a la estancia e izo el amor con Venus, el niño fue sorprendido por los guardias y se lanzo contra ellos lanzándole objetos

El adulto no aguantaba más el retraso del niño y fue a su choza a ver su cofre de objetos de valor, de lejos vio el barco pirata y estaban desembarcando.

Pero en la estancia estaba el gobernador que descansaba, lo despertó su hijo que era afeminado, cuando vio a los guardias noqueados por David cuando lo descubrieron, pero una vela encendida cayo sobre la pólvora y causo una explosión.

Milagrosamente el gobernador fue a parar a la calle, su hijo perdió sus dientes, pero el compañero del chico se enojo con el por el retrazo, pero aparecieron soldados que con sus fusiles abrieron fuego a la vegetación, ahí el ladrón pereció y el chico se fue con el gato y su cofre junto con David y Venus disfrazados, y fueron al barco de Barbanegra para ser piratas.

Nakahito, el gobernador de Cuba, mando a poner anuncios por la captura del pirata Barbanegra que representaba un peligro para las colonias de la corona española.

En su corbeta, el capitán Parca estaba discutiendo con sus dos oficiales Kurumi y Karinka sobre el plan de buscar un tesoro que escondió el verdadero Barbanegra.

David, Venus y el chico, en compañía de Bruce, Morgan y Zack iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad y vieron que cargaban algo valioso en una carreta.

Iba a ser llevado al puerto, y los piratas decidieron seguirlos, y tuvieron que enfrentarse a los vigilantes, el cochero trataba de conducir hasta que llego a destino.

Los piratas subieron en secreto al navío y con las órdenes del capitán levaron anclas y partieron. A bordo vieron como el capitán fornicaba con una mujer.

Al día siguiente llegaron a San Juan, David se alejo del grupo y había avisos que era buscado por haber fornicado con la prometida del hijo del gobernador.

Fue a un descampado donde tocaba los objetos y hablo con un linyera, pero los soldados los sorprendieron y lo llevaron a la cárcel.

En la celda estaba con un desertor y un robusto medio homosexual porque manoseaba a los cautivos, pero apareció Russell, uno de los marineros de Barbanegra quien golpeo al carcelero y al guardia.

Cuando libero al joven y a los dos, aparecieron tres sujetos con antifaces, iban a atacarlo, pero sus compañeros aparecieron y lucharon, Venus y el chico se encargaron del desertor y David le tiro los dientes al jefe robusto; cuando termino la pelea los ataron y cuando se fueron, los fusilaron. Para olvidar al robusto, David izo el amor con Venus al regresar al barco.

En un cuartel de la Española, estaban Toshiro, un paladín andrajoso y Harlock un monje corrupto jorobado y glotón, que comían con las manos hasta que fueron llamados por Bernard uno de los generales de Napoleón, que conversaba con un espía de raza negra, que era para espiar a Desallines.

Barbanegra envío a David, Morgan y el chico a la Española, jugaron a las cartas y ganaron, había soldados franceses, y los tres se escondieron en una choza esperando atacar.

Cerca del alba, Morgan mato a un soldado y el espía negro mando a atacar, ahí apareció el gobernador Desallines y lucho contra el espía, era calvo, por eso se le cayo la peluca y dos soldados se rieron de el.

Finalmente entre la lucha con sables, el espía fue detenido por los haitianos y hecho prisionero, Toshiro y Harlock lo abandonaron.

La misión de Haití, fue un fracaso, a bordo de un navío, Bernard y su oficial Sesshomaru regañaban a Toshiro y Harlock, y por eso el plan de Napoleón no debía fallar.

De pronto, el vigía Stuart avisto el barco francés y lucharon, cuando los piratas se lanzaron al abordaje, fueron vencidos por desventaja numérica, Sesshomaru desnudo a Venus, pero Barbanegra se libro de sus ataduras y se lanzaron contra los marinos, con esta ventaja pudieron regresar a su barco, cortaron las sogas y huyeron.

Teach fue hacia cabo Trafalgar, para robar algo de armamento a los franco-españoles que iban a ir a combatir contra el almirante Nelson.

Estaban el almirante Villeneuve, el español Gravina y el capitán Churruca y Erloza, pero la formación era diferente a la Nelson, ahí comenzó la batalla.

Durante la batalla, Teach robo algo de armas y dos pistolas nuevas, una blanca y una negra, que pronto estrenaría.

Villeneuve estaba perdiendo la batalla, eso Gravina lo sabia, durante el combate Nelson recibió un disparo de muerte.

Aunque también el capitán Churruca pereció en el combate, y Gravina fue gravemente herido, aunque estaban en estado ruinoso los barcos ingleses, los franco-españoles se rindieron

Sin embargo, Nelson murió, pero también no solo es un héroe para Inglaterra, sino que es un mártir, por haber frustrado la invasión napoleónica.

El gobernador Nakahito planeaba darle la patente de corso al capitán Parca para que luche contra Barbanegra, Teach envío a sus especializados a espiar un poco.

El oficial Kei Nevares y los concejales de pelo teñido del gobernador apoyaban al nuevo corsario, sin embargo Parca acepto la patente de corso.

El chico y el gato entro en secreto por la noche a la casa del gobernador y descubrió el plan secreto para luchar contra Barbanegra.

David y Venus fueron a molestar a unos soldados que vigilaban la jungla, los vigilantes cayeron en las trampas que pusieron, incluso el oficial a cargo.

Unos guardias capturaron al chico, pero el barco pirata abrió fuego contra el puerto y ahí pudo huir, el gobernador, su hijo y los soldados escaparon en el bombardeo, David y Venus recogieron al chico y volvieron al barco, pero Parca iría tras Barbanegra y su tesoro.

Teach y sus tripulantes desembarcaron y dejaron el barco al cuidado de un marinero gritón, pero Parca le siguió junto con otros barcos detrás.

Pasaron por la vegetación y luego vino la lluvia, ahí Venus se quito la ropa. Al día siguiente Teach planeaba buscar el tesoro escondido por su padre, aunque Parca también lo quería.

El chico encontró su campamento y mientras dormían, Barbanegra fue hacia su enemigo para quitarle su mapa, pero una araña le despertó y grito el nombre de Barbanegra, cuando se alejaron, aparecieron soldados españoles, con sus pistolas abrieron fuego y David lanzo una bomba que los izo huir.

El mapa que le robaron a Parca era distinto al de el, pero los llevaba a donde estaba el tesoro, contaron los pasos y la dirección estaba en una cueva, los demás se quedaron montar guardia, pero el enemigo los izo que se rindieran.

Junto con el chico, Venus y David encontraron el tesoro que su padre había escondido del enemigo, que podría ser el tesoro de su antecesor.

Los seis tripulantes de Barbanegra huyeron, pero Parca estaba con el general Bernard, el gobernador Nakahito, su hijo, Nevares, Sesshomaru y los demás.

Incluso cuando salieron, el chico, Venus y David fueron capturados por los piratas enemigos, solo estaba Barbanegra, su loro y el gato, y en su camino encontró un cofre con una perla adentro, lo saco y puso un cangrejo, luego saco de su escondite el bote y fue directo a su barco.

En el tesoro había una placa de oro con imagen de tres divinidades aztecas, pero al gobernador no le gustaba que su hijo jugara con muñecas, los españoles y franceses iban a ir con Parca, mientras que en el otro barco enviaron a dos torpes oficiales a vigilar con algunos soldados, mientras que Barbanegra volvía de vuelta a su barco, donde el oficial gritón tomaba el control.

Teach entro y elimino a dos soldados franceses y libera a sus tripulantes y los que se negaron a cooperar con el gritón, el y los demás redujeron a los desleales, a los dos oficiales tontos y los soldados, tiraron a los amotinados por la borda junto a su cabecilla y se prepararon para la batalla.

Pero un barco español les disparaba, aunque Russell tomo su bazuca y disparo en el alcázar, el capitán cayo al mar herido y fue devorado por un tiburón.

David era prisionero del enemigo, cuando los barcos se acercaron, iban a ahorcar al joven, pero dieron muerte al verdugo y ordenaron disparar los cañones.

Durante los cañonazos, el hijo del gobernador tocaba el chelo, siendo regañado por su maestro que era calvo, luego disparaban con armas de fuego.

También un disparo desde el barco de Barbanegra acabo con el gobernador, su hijo, el maestro de chelo y sus cuatro concejales de pelo teñido.

Pero luego Parca ordeno el abordaje, ahí comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos oficiales españoles se unieron a los piratas y ayudaron a David a luchar en la cofa, los tripulantes de Barbanegra luchaban a todo corazón.

Ahí Barbanegra estrena sus dos pistolas e incluso su arco y flechas que pertenecían a su madre, el chico y Venus abordaron el otro barco para ayudar a David, ahí mataron a algunos soldados, luego Stuart, Smith, Bruce, Morgan, Zack, Russell y otros acabaron con casi toda la tripulación de Parca.

Ahí se enfrentaron a Toshiro, Harlock, Nevares y Sesshomaru, el francés barbado le arranco la ropa a Venus, pero ella le disparo en el brazo al monje jorobado, David decapito al andrajoso Toshiro.

El general español se enfrento a Barbanegra, ahí uso sus pistolas y luego de dispararle en los brazos, quiso matarlo con una espada en su boca, pero un disparo en el pecho acabo con su vida.

Harlock no era cristiano, era un adorante del demonio, pero Sesshomaru lo mato de un disparo en la cabeza, solo faltaba el sargento fornido y barbado, el chico se enfrentaba a el, pero solo lo hirió con su sable, pero Barbanegra lo mato con su espada.

David se enfrento a Karinka, pero cuando su cadena, que reemplazaba a su mano cortada quedo atrapado en la soga del ancla, ahí el joven la corto y se fue al mar con todo el ancla.

El musculoso Kurumi golpe a Venus, pero David lo decapito, ahí Parca saco sus garras y lucho contra Barbanegra, aunque el las destruyo.

Ahí se enfrentaron los dos capitanes, aunque Teach cayó adentro, pero golpeo la mascara de Parca y vio que era Bartholomew Saki, el que mato a su padre, cuando iba a acabar con el, Barbanegra le disparo una flecha y con sus dos pistolas disparo y pudo acabar con Saki.

Pero tuvieron que huir y el barco enemigo exploto, Stuart, Smith, Bruce, Zack, Morgan, Russell y los dos oficiales españoles estaban vivos y se alegraron de haber recuperado el tesoro y que su capitán estuviese vivo.

Todos estuvieron contentos, y que tenían muchos planes con la fortuna recuperada, e incluso David y Venus se iban a casar, lo mismo que el chico que tenia muchos planes con su gato, por ello Teach izo bien la profesión de su antecesor Barbanegra.

The End


End file.
